


Help you through

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Help you through

Tig’s POV  
I came home from working at the shop for the day. It had been a long and tough day and all I wanted to do was see you. We had been together for about 6 months now and even though we weren’t officially moved in together, you practically lived with me. Which was more than okay with me. I loved having you close.   
I sighed as I entered the house knowing you wouldn’t be home for another hour. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. I took a drink of it and decided that I should go take a shower before you go home. I set the beer down and headed to my room.   
I opened the door and went to the dresser and started pulling out clean clothes. I jumped and turned as I heard a noise across the room. I quickly pulled my gun out and pointed it to where the sound came from. That was when I noticed the big lump covered by blankets. I looked at it confused.  
“Babygirl?” I said softly while putting my gun away. I went over to the side of the bed and saw that you weren’t asleep. You were just staring blankly at the wall. I’d never seen you like this and it scared me. “Babygirl are you okay?” I touched your face and your eyes slowly made their way to mine. It seemed that was the first time you noticed I was there. You slowly shook your head.   
“Are you hurt?” I said as I started to panic. You sighed softly.  
“No… I don’t feel good…” You said slowly. I put my hand on your forehead and felt your temperature.  
“You don’t have a fever. Is it your stomach or a migraine? Do you want me to make you soup?” I asked.  
“No! No Tiggy… I don’t feel good…. Like I don’t feel happy Tiggy…” You said while trying not to cry. I swallowed at the words and stroked your hair softly. A sob came out of your mouth.   
“Do you mean with me?” I asked. You shook your head.  
“No, not you Tig. I love being with you and I should be happy but I’m not. I don’t know why! I’m drowning and I don’t even know the reason why.” You let out another sob.   
“How long have you been feeling like this?” I kept stroking your hair.  
“I...I don’t know… a couple weeks..” You told me.   
“Weeks? Baby why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I asked and you shrugged.   
“I didn’t want to bring it up… We’ve only been dating 6 months… I didn’t want you to treat me differently.” You told me. I cupped your cheek lightly and stroke it softly.   
“I wouldn’t babygirl. I understand how you are feeling and we’ll get you feeling better baby, I promise. I’ll help in any way I possibly can.” I leaned down and kissed her softly.


End file.
